dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Junichiro Tokuoka
Junichiro Tokuoka (徳岡純一郎, Tokuoka Junichirō) was the director of the Japanese-language version of The World. Online Tokuoka does not have a character in The World, however due to his work for CC Corp he is familiar with almost all aspects of the game and knows many backdoors into the game's system. Offline Tokuoka is a 34-year-old divorced man currently living in the United States. He has a child Junka Nimura from his marriage to Kyoko Nimura but he doesn't have much contact with either of them. History thumb|right|CC Corp photo of Junichiro Tokuoka AI buster Tokuoka is mentioned by Albireo as the eccentric lead programmer. He was hired by CC Corp to localize the Japanese version of The World. His team's work schedule revolved around his bizarre sleeping habits, termed "Tokuoka Time." When he woke up was "morning;" when he had his first meal was "noon;" when he went out to drink was "evening." The team worked according to Tokuoka Time regardless of what the actual time was. Although his work would lead to success, he was soon discarded after The World's completion. Albireo speculates that his odd lifestyle didn't fit with CC Corp's corporate image. .hack//ZERO After Tokuoka's daughter Junka fell into a coma playing The World, Tokuoka began his quest for answers. He eventually found that the cause was a result of a blackbox hidden inside The World by Harald Hoerwick. .hack//Liminality Tokuoka blamed himself and CC Corp for not realizing the flaw within The World sooner and began investigating the cause behind the comatose victims. Although CC Corp threatened him not to pursue the subject, he did so. Tokuoka knows that CC Corp is as aware of the flaw as he is, but without proof, he has no case. Tokuoka's investigation led him to Mai Minase, a girl who fell into a coma due to the game yet awoke shortly after. Her help allowed him to experience firsthand the power within the game. During his time with Mai he had the chance to search Tomonari Kasumi's account data and stumbled across the users Yuki-chin and Kyo and decided to contact and inform them of the situation. When Tokuoka met with Kyoko to discuss the Epitaph of Twilight, he was approached by Helba's subordinate, Bith the Black. Bith revealed his knowledge of the inner workings of The World and what Harald hid within it. He then asked for Tokuoka's assistance in freeing the Ultimate AI from the grasp of the wayward Morganna. Tokuoka agreed to this. It was due to the combined efforts of Tokuoka and Mai that the server in which Kite's party battled Morganna was successfully replaced, allowing them to continue the battle and eventually win. Although Tokuoka would be captured during his escape, he would walk away the victor; Tokuoka had in his possession the data that linked The World to the coma incidents, and he now had a chance against CC Corp. .hack//Another Birth During the Minato Mirai 21 disaster, Akira Hayami's father catches a glimpse of Tokuoka and Yuki Aihara talking on their cellphones. He mistakenly assumes that Tokuoka is Yuki's father. There is also another point after the Minato Mirai 21 disaster in which Akira Hayami is talking to Mistral over the phone and Mistral tells Akira that her husband was beat up at work by two girls and a guy in a Hawaiian shirt. It is assumed that the guy in the Hawaiian shirt was Tokuoka. Trivia *Tokuoka is rarely seen without his pink Hawaiian shirt on. *Tokuoka remains a habitual smoker during Liminality. *Liminality begins and ends with Tokuoka getting beat up. ja:徳岡純一郎 Es:Junichiro Tokuoka Category:Real World Characters Category:Liminality Characters Category:Coma Victims